Rags to Richs
by Littlelostgirl038
Summary: The Sato twin's haven't had the greatest life, their father passed away when they were young, and their mother pretends that they don't even exist. They believe that everybody they love will eventually leave, causing them to only trust each other. Can the host club open up their small world and gain their trust? Or will this story just end in disaster? HikaruxOc KaoruxOc
1. Introducing the twins

A/N; **This is my very first fanfiction so please bare with me as my grammar is not the best neither is my spelling. I would really enjoy constructive criticism and I am willing to listen to any suggestions you have for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school Host Club I only own my Oc's**

* * *

When their mother told them they would have to transfer high school's, the two fraternal twin sisters didn't quite expect this. The current school standing before them was anything but what they thought a high school should be, as it looked more like a castle with the tall clock tower attached to one of the many buildings that formed the school, not to mention the color of the building itself was an unsettling pale pink. One of the sisters regarded the school with a look of amazement as her eyes were twice their usual size and her mouth remained open, after she released a gasp of awe. The other sister was looking at the school with the exact opposite expression; her arms were tightly crossed across her chest and her eyes were narrowed in a look of disgust.

"There is no way I'm even going to set foot in this monstrosity." The sister's eyes begin to narrow even more when a female student walked out of the school wearing what she referred to as an atrocious yellow marshmallow.

"Or wearing whatever that's supposed to be." She adds with a huff. Her sister rolled her eyes in exasperation, already used to her sister antics.

"Oh shush Akemi, I know this isn't exactly your _taste_ , but you have to admit this is a huge improvement compared to our old school."

Akemi could only sigh and quietly agree with her sister as their old school could only be described as three things: old, falling apart, and overall disgusting. Their previous school; Kaze High, was known for it's lack luster appearance ;with its grime covered bricks and musty interior, and less than satisfying grade point average. It was the second worst school in Japan, located in an area that was littered by gangs, poverty and a lot of homeless cats.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Ayumi. But Ouran academy?! Don't you think this is too much? Ever since father passed and mom became CEO at the Fuji company she's been changing every single thing in our life. I mean do you even think they'll accept us in this school? We don't exactly look like we're "rich"!"

Akemi's statements were met with silence as Ayumi stared at their appearances, comparing it to the few students she has previously seen. Her sister and herself weren't exactly what people would consider "high class". Though both of them were considered beautiful in society standards they still took on rather intimidating appearances.

Akemi the youngest of the two stood at only 5ft'3, though she still managed to look fierce. On her right forearm there was an intricate design tattooed, it was plain black and grey with delicate roses and other designs placed together in a beautiful pattern. Her long unkempt pitch black hair flowed in messy waves down to her waist, and she wore black ripped skinny jeans, paired with some plain white vans, a form fitting white top completed her look. Under the top on her back was another tattoo, this time of a beautiful lotus flower.

While Ayumi, equally as stunning stood at 5ft'4. Though she had no tattoos her messy, brightly dyed shoulder length, curly red hair and pierced covered ears made up for it. Her nose was also pierced a small red stud rested on the right side. Her outfit just consisted of a plain black sundress that stopped in the middle of her thighs and a pair of red slip on flats.

Though in saying this the most striking features the girls possessed were their eyes. Akemi's eyes could battle the ocean's beauty with their deep blue color and Ayumi's eyes were a stunning bright green just like two freshly polished emeralds.

Ayumi's shoulders began to slouch in defeat as she realized her sister was correct, not only about others accepting them but about their mother as well.

* * *

6 years ago their father passed away in a three car pile up, on his way home to celebrate his fraternal twin Their mother, devastated over the lost of her high school sweetheart began to spiral into a depression. Instead, of the once loving mother that used to spend every hour she could with her daughters, she began to focus only on her work. Sometimes leaving her ten year old daughter's alone for days and even if she was in the house she remained cooped up in her room working through her laptop. This of course caused Ayumi and Akemi to grow up rather quickly, they took on all the adult roles in the household and took care of each other. If one was sick the other would stay home from school and not rest until the sickness had passed.

Having this much independence at a young age is what slightly influenced their current appearance, as trouble was something that they were known to attract. Akemi was the biggest troublemaker out of the two. If their mother forgot to buy groceries or just was not home to complete the task, Akemi would take matters into her own hands by going to the streets, pick pocketing or shoplifting to get what they needed. This of course got her into the wrong crowd, which is why she was able to get tattoos at the young age of 16. Ayumi, though not as bad still did her fair share of trouble, forging notes for teachers, lying to strangers and managing to get her sister out of trouble with the cops.

Last year was the year the two finally believed that these events would change as their mother finally moved up from the manager to the Ceo of a popular hotel company; Fugi Hotels. They instantly began to hope that this would cause their mother to work less, being the CEO is a well paying job and she does not have to move up in her position anymore. Their hopes were quickly dissolving as instead of playing the mother role she instead took the role of a commanding drill sergeant. Controlling who they could and couldn't speak to, making them both quit their jobs at the Sakura Café, causing them to change schools and practically move to a town on the other side of Japan.

* * *

Ayumi was brought out of her moment of self pity once her sister waved her hand in front of her face.

"Yo! Ayumi, are you just going to space out or are we going to finally enter this pink version of hell." She just laughs at her sister's phrasing before following her into the school, wondering just who and what awaits them.


	2. first day

**I do not own Ouran Highs School host club or the cover photo**

* * *

Akemi's Pov

The school's insides were just as bad as its outer appearance, maybe even worst. It's walls were covered with pink wallpaper and even the floors were tinged a slight pink color. My nose scrunched up in disdain at how much pink assaulted my eyes. Don't get me wrong pinks a nice color, but when you use to much of it, it feels like I'm on the set of _Legally Blond_ or something.

"What the hell were they thinking when they designed this school? I mean even the girls uniforms are messed. I swear those dresses are what big bird would look like if he was de-feathered," I whispered, my voice sounding irate.

Her response was to give me a menacing glare, or as I like to call it the ' _shut the hell up before I kill you.'_ complaining stopped straight away and I begin to pout like a child who just got scolded. I continue to follow her to the head administrators office, this time in silence.

When we arrived The secretary looked appalled once she saw our appearance.

"You two must be the Sato sisters?" The secretary asks. A scowl is etched on her face and by the deep wrinkles that riddled her forehead, I'm guessing it is her permanent expression. Ayumi just nods her head instead of speaking, most likely sensing the secretary's hostility towards us.

"Ah well here's your times table and a map of the school. Mr. Suoh cannot greet you two day, since his schedule is full," She turns her attention towards her small digital clock that rests on her desk, causing her ever prominent scowl to deepen even more.

"You're already 30 minutes late if I were you I'd hurry to class." She proceeds to hand us all of our paperwork and sends us off with a slight flick of her wrist.

"Well wasn't she just _charming_ , I can already tell we're going to be her favorite students! She just looked absolutely thrilled to see us." My sister laughs at my sarcasm, before we both start to walk to class.

"Can we blame her? It's not everyday that teenagers with tattoos and an outrageous amount of piercings walk into that room." She gestures between the two of us to further prove her point. I don't reply instead I chose to study my surroundings. The school seemed as though it is a labyrinth. Each one of the corridors looks exactly the same with the exception that the décor sometimes differed. Whoever built the school must've had a lot of patience, because there is detailed designs everywhere. Even the roof had images deeply carved into it's surface. I gazed at some of the designs in wonder until Ayumi halted in front of me. I swallow nervously once I notice we're at our desired destination.

1A rested on a thin sheet of metal, that's screwed on to the blush pink door that stood before us. My anxiety begins to rise and my hands start to feel clammy the longer we stand outside the offending piece of wood. Just thinking about having to introduce myself in front of 30 plus students; rich snobs no less, made my stomach twist and turn. Teenagers are already rude, but rich people are judgemental, very judgemental. They look at us like we're some gum stuck on the bottom of their thousand dollar louboutin heels.

"Not every school is going to be like our last, maybe they're nicer?" Ayumi states, trying to reassure me. Her statement though came out more like a question, almost like she also is a nervous wreck. She takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. I give her a look of gratitude thankful that I have her by my side and with great sorrow.. open the door that leads to our ultimate demise… Okay maybe I'm being a little over dramatic.

* * *

The class goes silent at our sudden interruption, they look at us with looks of confusion and curiosity before they analyze are appearance even further.

 _Commoners? What are they doing here do you think they're lost?_

 _What are they wearing, are they homeless or just poor._

 _They look like criminals._

My ears are assaulted with the harsh whispers of the students and my grip on my sister's hand tightens. My anxiety is soon replaced with anger and I take deep breaths trying to control my already brimming temper.

"Oh hello you must be the Sato twins? Come in and introduce yourselves." The teacher is the first to greet us.

He's a short man with grey hair and a slightly protruding stomach. He seems nice. Unlike the others he has a look of kindness on his face, while at the same time he gestured for us to come further into the class. I take the lead as my sister follows behind with her eyes trained to the floor and her hand tightly clasped in my own. We stop in front of the class and my sister lets out a shaky breath and proceeds to introduce us.

"Hello my name is Ayumi and this is my twin sister Akemi. Please take care of us." I remain

quiet and bow with my sister, my eyes glaring at the offensive students.

"Welcome to Ouran academy, I am professor Aoi, you can sit in front of Fujioka and the Hitachiin brothers."

Three students close to the back of the class raise their hands. The students consisted of two identical twin brothers and a small brunette boy? Wait isn't that a girl? Why is she wearing a boy's uniform? I store these thoughts into the back of my mind once were seated. Not wanting my curiosity to offend her.

The brunette gives us a welcoming smile the moment we sit down.

"Hey, my names Haruhi, and beside me is Hikaru, he points to his right and this is Kaoru, he points to his left. If you need anything just ask us. If you ever need to after class you can find us in music room 3." I see my sister instantly perk up when Haruhi mentions a music room.

My sister is very musically inclined and can play the piano, guitar, and violin. I on the other hand decided to stick to more physically demanding activities as I play basketball, kick box and play volleyball.

"A music room? Do you guys play in a band?" Ayumi asks with excitement, she leans forward waiting for their reply. Haruhi seeing her reaction nervously puts her hand behind her head.

"Well no we are not in a band, we're all apart of the host club." It takes us a couple of seconds to process her response, until huge grins break out onto Ayumi's and I's faces, we both with burst out in to laughter.

"A h-host club, oh my gosh that's hilarious! I thought those were only in movies!" I cry out in between laughs. Before we could say anymore the twin named Hikaru interrupts us by standing up, causing his desk to create a loud squeaking noise against the floor. We both cringe at the sudden disturbance and stop laughing once we notice his expression. His face is tinted pink and his fists are formed into tight balls that are shaking by his sides.

"What's so funny! At least we have enough friends to form a club!"

"Oh chill it carrot top, it's not that big of a dea-" Mr. Aoi stops me before I can finish my sentence

"Mrs. Sato, Mr. Hitachiin! Is your conversation that important to interrupt my lesson!?" We both bow our head in respect and Hikaru sits down. Once our teacher takes his attention off us, we just resort to glaring at each other for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quite uneventful, we were still on the receiving end of some uncivil comments and impolite stares. Though we tuned out most of them, we are used to receiving this type of treatment. Our old school itself didn't just suck, the people in it sucked just as much. Actullaly no the people sucked even more. Most of our old comrades were brash and subjected my sister and I to their cruel ways, by relentlessly calling us names or sometimes they even resorted to using physical violence. Of course we used to fight back and defend our own, in the end we found out that ignoring them was the only effective method that caused them to back off. My dad used to say to me " _Bullies want one thing and one thing only, they want your reaction. Your reaction is what fuels them into bullying you even more. It's proves to them that they are able to hurt you_." I had to learn the hard way just how true that statement was.

* * *

My reminiscing stops when I hear the final bell ring, signalling us it's time to go home. I sigh at this and rest my chin on my hand. Dreading the notion of having to go back to our empty house. Our mom will not be home due to her being on a 4 week business trip in, Canada. This would cause it to feel lonelier than usual, at least when our mom's home we know it's not just the two of us. I know by now I should be used to the fact that my mother hardly recognizes that we exist, but it's hard. I constantly find myself hoping that my mother is going to turn back into her old self, the mother before my father passed away.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, snapping myself back to reality.

"Ayumi, today was boringgg let's do something fun." My sister beams at my suggestion and jumps out of her seat, thrilled that we will be doing something other than sitting at home all day.

"Hmm and what do you have in mind?" I let a small smirk rest on my lips and share a knowing look with her. Both of us have the same destination in our minds; **Music room 3**.

It takes us a good 5 minutes to locate the room, it was difficult to miss, with its massive double doors marking its entry. Ayumi and I push the doors open together.

Rose petals attack us, and a bright light blocks our eyesight.

"Welcome~"

"What the fu-"

* * *

A/N **I rewrote this chapter about three times, I'm still not completely content with the outcome, I find the chapter kind of long. The first 2 chapters are mostly just introducing my Oc's and setting up the plot. I promise that the next chapters will be more interesting because the Host club finally gets more involved :)**


	3. deal with the devil

**I do not own Ouran Highschool host club or the cover.**

 **Ayumi's Pov**

"What the fu-" Akemi stared at the scene ahead of her with a look of confusion and wonderment. Her sentence cut short by the unexpected image she's witnessing.

Once the bright light subsided and the rose petals ceased their flying, we were able to see what is inside the gigantic music room with clarity. 6 male students stood before us, while one sat on a throne like chair in the center of the group. Each of them carry an air of confidence, everyone of them holding on to a unique rose. All of them, i noticed, shared a common trait; they were very, very handsome. My cheeks take on a faint pink color as I study their looks.

Sitting in the center of the group is an attractive blond male with stunning violet eyes, he holds onto a singular white rose. To his right stood Haruhi, who I'm pretty sure is a girl, due to her feminine facial features. Akemi agrees with this, as during the walk to the music room we were able to discuss our suspicion. Haruhi wore a gentle smile and has a pair of gorgeous brown eyes, clasped in her hand is a red rose. Behind her stood the Hitachiin brothers, with their flaming orange hair and devilish grins, like the previous blond they also have notable eyes. Their eyes appeared golden and were slanted in a similar fashion to that of a fox. Hikaru held onto a pale blue rose, his brother's rose resembles a fiery orange. Beside the twins stood an intimidating male, with black hair and glasses to match his formal appearance. His arms remained crossed yet a purple rose could be seen lazily clasped between his fingers. The tallest member stood with his back facing the bespectacled male, with his face tilted in our direction giving him a mysterious air. He has short spiky black hair and tightly held onto a dark blue rose. The final member looked to be around 8 with his short stature and large doe eyes. In his hand is a pink rose that is smooshed against a plush rabbit.

I begin to play with the hem of my dress, insecurity in the back of my mind. My face goes from light pink to a scarlet red, once the blonde stands up from his chair and begins to walk towards me. I look over to my sister, hoping I'm not the only one having a silent freak out session. My hopes were not met as I'm greeted with her unreadable expression.

"I don't believe I ever met you two stunning princesses, what brings you to the host club today?" My attention redirects to the blond, he places a kiss on the back of my hand. By now my face feels like it's on fire, I'm positive I look like a tomato.

"Sato Akemi and Sato Ayumi, they just transferred here today after their mother received a promotion in her current job with Fugi Hotels. They're both in class 1A." My face loses its scarlet coloring once the spectacled student speaks. Confused on how he knows this information and in all honesty, scared by his presence.

"What the hell? Are you like a stalker or something? How do you know all of that?" I cringe at my sisters brash behaviour, she stands with her hands at her hips and a look of annoyance in her eyes. The male unaffected by her blunt question, looks at her apathetically.

"It's not everyday that Ouran receives transfer students, much less transfer students with your type of records." His apathetic expression turns into a smug smile and Akemi's posture becomes frigid, her blue eyes narrow in annoyance and her fists begin to tremble at her sides.

Her past is a very touchy subject, she'd much rather prefer to put her previous criminal records behind her. Even though a lot of her committed crimes were necessary evils, to keep us alive, she's not proud of them. She shoves her trembling fists in her pockets and bites her lip, most likely stopping herself from saying something she'll soon regret. The host club stares on with bewilderment not understanding what he meant by records, and not knowing about the silent war that is raging on in my sister. My stomach drops at her crestfallen expression, but the tension is soon destroyed by the blond. He stands up once more, ignorant of what just conspired between two people in the room.

"Transfer students how wonderful, it's been so long since we had new princesses grace our presence!" He begins to ramble about how wonderful new students are, before he turns around to face Akemi and I. A delighted expression crosses his face and he claps his hands together.

"Now, tell me what type of guy are you two are interested in, is it the: 

"Wild type?," He gestures towards the tallest of the group, who remains stoic throughout the whole speech.

"The boy lolita?" He refers to the smallest boy, holding the plushy.

"Maybe you prefer the mischievous type?" This time he refers to Kaoru and Hikaru, they give us small smirks.

"The cool type?" The bespectacled male is next, I snort at this suggestion.

"The natural type?" Haruhi is the last to be referred to

"Maybe. You would like to give me a try?" He questions while walking towards Akemi and placing his hand under her chin, lifting her head towards his face.

"So, what do you think." He finishes his sentence with a wink. Instead of repeating my earlier action of blushing Akemi moves out of the boy's vicinity, linking her arm through mine. She sticks out her tongue in a child like manner, muttering a single word.

"Creepyy." She uses this word to describe his actions, making the boy freeze up and a dark atmosphere surround him. His demeanor transforms from one of an obnoxious drama student to a sulking child. I sigh at my sisters once again, harsh behaviour, though laughter is soon heard throughout the room. Hikaru and Kaoru stand across from the blond clutching their stomachs, heads tilted back in glee. My face returns to its previous crimson color when I notice just how cute they are when they laugh. _Oh gosh if only Akemi could hear what I'm thinking._ Embarrassed, I begin to mentally berate myself.

"Haha It seems you two aren't so bad after all." The twins manage to say through their laughter. A gentle nudge to my ribs prevents me from giving a reply. I gaze at my sister, silently questioning why she did that, until it occurred to me, why we came here in the first place.

"We actually do have a reason for coming here today." I say. Akemi and I stare at Haruhi and speak in sync. Ignoring the curious glances from the others.

"Haruhi-chan, not that we have anything against it…. but why are you wearing a boys uniform?" We both look at the girl, scrutinizing her appearance to make sure we are correct on what gender she is. Once we confirm our suspicion we continue our statement.

"We mean since you're a girl?"

After the final question leaves our lips, it's like we opened Pandora's box. The dramatic blond is frozen in shock while the twins rush towards us spouting accusations.

"How do you know?!"

"Who told you?!"

"What do we do now?!" The interrogation is halted by a cold voice, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Now, now you two this is nothing to panic over." The intimidating male state's, remaining stoic throughout this whole ordeal.

"Kyoya-senpai how are you so calm?!" The two boys yell in unison

"Haruhi's secret is exposed! Look at lord-sama he can't even move from the shock!" I roll my eyes at their theatrics, this group has proven to be a dramatic yet, amusing bunch. The boy that goes by Kyoya look towards my sister and I.

"Well, now that the secrets out we'll, just have to discuss this." He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, they catch the light giving them a menacing look and making himself look even more frightening. I take a step towards my sister and tighten my hold around her arm.

"Haruhi is hiding her gender due to certain circumstances. We have no right to force you from telling anyone; however will you remember this much? If you make enemies out of the Ootori family, thi-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy now Satan. My sister and I don't plan on telling anyone, it's not our secret to tell." Akemi cuts Kyoya's sentence. She unlatches her arm from mine so she's able to put them up in front of her in a defensive manner. I see Haruhi sigh in relief, giving us a grateful smile, she just like Kyoya, managed to remain calm during the conversation that just went on. My sister puts her arms down giving Kyoya a leveled stare.

" _Although_ we do have one condition if we're going to keep her secret." _We do?_

"You see Ayumi and I find this town to be quite boring, and always have nothing to do after school. So, our one condition is… you gotta let us join the host club." I look at my sister like she has two heads and she just gives me a cheeky grin in return. Kyoya rest's his hand on his chin for a moment then proceeds to stick it out for us to shake.

"Deal." A look of smugness washed over him and I swear at this moment, there is a high probability that we just sold our soul to the devil.

 _Akemi what did you just get us into._

 _ **A/N: I gotta admit accurately portraying characters is quite hard, so it took me a little longer to write and correct this chapter. :)**_

 _ **Since I now got the host club introduction down I can now add in some more development between the sisters and twins relationship, which I'm super excited to do. ^.^**_


End file.
